Garmone/Text
The Universal Declaration of human rights Garmone Koartin A. Arish jed zu znador emis gako, imote filonac ud chlilk. Arlish atbe gangam ud alwkim, okomiah sakliont es banedem elimnat. Koartin B. Arish jed dalinet chlilk ud gakot seb es milit kiacnez brofel, raneli kioen, jundir, segous, relichen, nalexai ov wkin mora, kaluna ov quinol, inhenlit, lakome. Ud iteamliunl es hast buruget totman nalaiex, juritondic ov karimeml kalemir ov kyiln ilus arish furtni, opaqu kynil imu emis ikindo, valatro, islinento ov zu liopano soverin zu tneuiol. Koartin C. Arish jed dalinet ebene, gakot ud ekilar kilot. English Article 1. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Article 2. Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as race, colour, sex, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. Furthermore, no distinction shall be made on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or international status of the country or territory to which a person belongs, whether it be independent, trust, non-self-governing or under any other limitation of sovereignty. Article 3. Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person. The North Wind and The Sun Garmone Sliem koeta ud stabe keebru wve relle. Lerelk utimho: z’aproin emis z’vaenol trume. Sliem koeta izecoh sappenont, umtre z’alimino latosr fondom. Sliem simto, izeohc sappeenont. Umtre prtsu sto cinvem, bani fondom dees. Sliem izeohc sres prner, yaritn abste. Stabe mennai quentont, umtre valeon fondom z’bani. Est stabe mennai sappentont, umtre penrdoa lont, uunnate, valeon sebont, senua scrente skriml alecan. English The North Wind and the Sun were disputing which was the stronger, when a traveler came along wrapped in a warm cloak. They agreed that the one who first succeeded in making the traveler take his cloak off should be considered stronger than the other. Then the North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the more he blew the more closely did the traveler fold his cloak around him; and at last the North Wind gave up the attempt. Then the Sun shined out warmly, and immediately the traveler took off his cloak. And so the North Wind was obliged to confess that the Sun was the stronger of the two. Apples (Ultra-long Attribute Clauses Test) Garmone Z'fathome sat wkilen sobenr brsoil'us inemsn valapell hato zu zminod halitont eslic zonim skriml afliona reak sef arosh z'amido rele. Arosh z'fathome esa't wkilen, zu sobern sobrilus inemsn valapell hato zu zminod halitont eslic zonim skriml afliona reak sef arosh z'amido rele, zu sneinm apell z'unelyt 'm omtellus okellem Dihonamerika int gesla-opev secafh. English He who became famous for greediness heard the sound that you were eating two red apples which were cut to ingratiate you by a knife by a man who loves him. The man who became famous for greediness, who heard the sound that you were eating two red apples which were cut to ingratiate you by a knife by a man who loves him, who is eating an apple which was cut from a tree in the forest in South America on the wooden table, is sleeping.